


Seashells

by Kerriberri



Series: Pewey Week 2016 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriberri/pseuds/Kerriberri
Summary: Pearl has always hated going outside immediately after a storm, and it's not because of all the trash that littered the beach. Day 3 of Pewey Week 2016. (Originally published on FF.net)
Relationships: Bill Dewey/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Pewey Week 2016 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133243





	Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written with the events of Season 3 in mind.

That was some storm…

Pearl walked onto the beach and surveyed the area. As far as the eye could see, little bits and pieces of seashells (along with other random debris) covered the beach. She shuddered at the sight before her.

Little bits of colorful calcium deposits, most of which were home to some sea creatures were now scattered at her feet. It eerily reminded her of the events after the war, looking over the battlefield at the remains of fallen comrades.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed as she dropped to her knees. This was going to be a long day.

"Pearl! Pearl!"

She looked up and saw Mayor Dewey running towards her.

"William!" She stood up and opened her arms to embrace him. She squeezed him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you!" He said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How are the others?"

"They're fine." She tried to keep herself from crying, but her voice gave her away.

"Pearl?" Mayor Dewey pulled away and saw that there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "It's nothing." She wiped the tears away. Putting on a brave smile, she said, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

His concerned expression didn't ease. He knew she wasn't fine. In fact, he knew that she only cried like this whenever she brought up something from her past.

"You know, Pearl," he started, "when Buck was younger, he loved to collect seashells. In fact, his biggest haul would always occur after a huge storm." He reached down and picked up an ivory and pink scallop shell.

"See." He handed it to her. "A little bit of good can always come out of something."

She sniffed again. "You're right." She said. "Maybe I can take Steven out looking for shells once the beach gets cleaned up." She leaned down to pick up a water bottle, but he also reached for it.

He smiled warmly at her. "I'll help."


End file.
